1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile phone with a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card holder; in particular, to a mobile phone with a SIM card that can be conveniently replaced without damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile phones have become so popular that one user may have several mobile phones sharing one SIM card that may be changed between the different mobile phones. Thus, providing a convenient method of fixing the SIM card in mobile phone is important. The conventional methods for fixing the SIM card can be substantially divided into two types.
The first method is performed using a fixed-typed SIM card holder. Specifically, after a surface, formed with pads, of the SIM card is aligned with a surface, formed with contacts, of a body of the mobile phone, the SIM card is pushed to a predetermined position on the body. Furthermore, after a battery is combined with the body of the mobile phone, the SIM card can be fixed by a rib on the battery to prevent the SIM card from slipping out during operation.
When the SIM card is pushed to the predetermined position on the body, however, the pads on the SIM card rub against the contacts on the body. Frequent exchange of a SIM card between phones results in damage to the plating layer on the pads of the SIM card.
The second method is performed by a moveable-type holder. Specifically, after the SIM card is disposed on a predetermined position of a body of the mobile phone, it is fixed by rotating or moving the holder. Although this method can effectively prevent the pads on the SIM card from sliding against the contacts of the body, it requires an additional step. Thus, it may be inconvenient for the user.